


По заявке "Джон/Мэри, AU, где Мэри не бросила семейный бизнес и приобщила к нему Джона. Совместная охота на монстров"

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке "Джон/Мэри, AU, где Мэри не бросила семейный бизнес и приобщила к нему Джона. Совместная охота на монстров"

Мэри, которую он полюбил, была яркая, как осколок стекла, застрявший в ладони, и такая же острая, - но ее больше нет. Она рассеянно слушает, как он рассказывает про свой день, одной рукой укачивая маленького Дина. Говорит, смотря мимо него:  
\- Я ждала тебя к шести. Я приготовила ужин к шести. Сейчас уже десять.  
\- Я не голоден, зашел с парнями из мастерской на пиво, - говорит он, хотя хочет сказать только "как я это допустил, когда это случилось, когда она так изменилась?". Неуверенно добавляет: - Ты тоже можешь найти работу, это пойдет тебе на пользу.  
\- Я ухаживаю за твоим сыном, - и в спорах это всегда "его" сын, никогда не "их". А потом добавляет неожиданно мягко: - Я ничего не умею. Ничего полезного тут, я имею в виду.  
Он обнимает ее, утыкается носом в ее волосы, влажные после душа - запах травы после дождя и пыли. Снова будут лежать заполночь, повернувшись друг к другу спиной, делая вид, что спят, и зная, что никого этим не обманут. Когда в четыре на улице зашуршит поливалка, Мэри вскинется и скажет:  
\- То, что я умею, убьет нас, - и выдвинет из-под кровати старый, обитый кожей саквояж с оружием.


End file.
